In the shadow of the Robotech wars
by Kenseiryu
Summary: A story of a squadron of Veritech pilots that while not the best of people. Did their fair share of combat in the Robotech Defense Forces.


On the outskirts of the Robotech Defense Force's Macross island base, a meeting forgotten in the record books was taking place. All around the base fireworks and air shows were crowded with civilians. It was the big day finally that the Super Dimensional Fortress was finally going to lift off. However at least one group of soldiers were not taking part in the celebrations. Inside a small briefing room sat three veritech pilots that did not particularly seem to care for being there. The Major that stood at the head of the table wore a look of disgust as he looked over the three assembled. Nothing was similar about any of those assembled.

The most noticeable would have been the Corporal sitting opposite the Major. The tag over his right chest read 'Requiem'. The only paperwork in the room were in a brief setting in front of him. He would appear to be late teens, if the gray hair and goatee did not make him seem much older. This appearance made it difficult to ascertain his age. His uniform, though clean and pressed, was only buttoned closed about halfway, a black t-shirt prominent under the white uniform. He sat slouched down into the chair, his feet propped up on the table as if he owned the entire base, or perhaps just did not care about it.

To the Major's right sat a private that seemed the most nervous of anyone. His name tag read as 'Karava'. His uniform was clean, pressed, and buttoned high. The symbol on his shoulder stood out as different from the others, as it was the red badge from the Mars base uniforms. His head turned looking around at those in the room constantly, though his eyes never really looked straight at the Major. The motion swaying his dreadlocks around his shoulders slightly.

Finally sitting to the Major's left sat another private who seemed to want to be there the least. His uniform was wrinkled , though clean. He wore it however with the upper portion tied comfortably around his waist, his black t-shirt having a skull over the left chest. His long brown hair was tied back, hanging over halfway down his back. His jaw moved slowly as he chewed a peppermint piece, apparently simply waiting for yet another chewing out to be over with.

The Major himself was clean cut and had several decorative emblems over his left chest. The tag on his right read 'Moore'. His hair was slicked back and arms crossed over his chest. A scowl deepened across his face as he looked over those in front of him. After a long while he let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Okay then, I'll make this as brief as possible. It's become apparent to the entire staff that none of you can handle being in a squadron of soldiers. Each of you have been making multiple trips to the brig for numerous reasons and frankly we've had it. We can't discharge you, because for some reason the brass are protecting you. Whether it's your skills flying, records before the ceasefire, or just friends among the brass, I don't know. However since we can't discharge you and we can't afford to keep you in the brig all the time either, we've come up with another solution.

"From this point onward you've been transferred into Cyan Squadron. We've created it just for you three. Corporal Requiem will be the squad leader because his experience with the position. With any luck, you will either drive each other out of the force, or kill each other one. Although frankly the command staff here had intended this as a joke squadron simply to keep you out of our hair for a while, this morning we received other orders. At the request of Commander Fokker, endorsed by First officer Commander Hayes, and for some ungodly known reason approved by Captain Gloval, Cyan Squadron is being reassigned to the SDF-1's defense squadron."

The three looked at each other a moment. Karava seemed a bit confused. The other private simply shrugged looking annoyed. Requiem raised an eyebrow at the major before looking over the other two closely for the first time since he had entered the room. He shrugged shortly afterward, then looked up at the major.

"Was there anything else, sir? If not then I have paper work to fill out, look over, and personal effects to arrange moving for. Not to mention two squad members to acquaint myself with?"

The major seeming rather annoyed at the calm unconcerned response was about to answer when the building shook. The major and Karava both seemed a bit panicked. The other private didn't seem to care about the shaking, other than to catch a mint falling off the table and eating it. Requiem stood up as the building shook, letting out a slow sigh. He was pushing his chair under the table even as the Major was turning on the wall mounted communication circuit. About then the shaking stopped.

"This is Major Moore. What the hell is going on out there?"

"Major, The SDF's main cannon just fired into space. We aren't sure what's going on at the moment. Please contact us again later if an announcement hasn't been issued."

"Damn it.. Corporal, just where do you think you're going?"

Requiem had his hand on the door. The paperwork from the desk tucked gently under his arm. He stopped a moment when the major spoke to him. Then he opened the door anyway. Turning around to face the major, he simply gave a shrug before responding.

"I had assumed the meeting was finished. You did say you were going to be brief. Apparently we're going to be called to combat shortly and there are still squad transponder codes to change on my veritech. So quite frankly Major, there are more important things that need attending. Gentlemen, I don't know about you but if I'm going to get shot by the enemy , it's going to be in there air, while in a veritech. So please report to your veritch and begin re-designations to Cyan Squadron. If you don't, I'll assume you don't wish to fly and have you grounded for this next sortie. Good day Major."

"Arrgh. Pain in the ass. Fine I'm coming. See ya Major."

The last words were spoken by the unnamed Private as he stood up. Karava simply shrugged and saluted the major. As Requiem turned and walked out into the hallway, he was follow by the other two. A number of curses could be heard echoing from the briefing room they had just left. As they walked, Requiem began flipping through the papers. Though very little was said, the three of them still kept a fair amount of distance between them. Requiem turned around and pressed backwards against the door so that he could still read the paperwork. At the same moment the door opened, attack warning klaxons sounded scramble orders for all squadrons around the base and SDF-1. Requiem stopped just outside the door blinking as he looked around outside the building.

"It wasn't me…Was it?"

If Requiem's face had not been quite so serious as he said the words, the others might have passed it off as idle humor. However as it were, apparently he thought the alarms might actually be going off simply from him leaving the building. The two privates with him looked at each other incredulously before they nearly doubled over laughing. They had almost stopped, when Requiem looked over his shoulder with a smirk. This had them laughing all over again, until three dark blue jets flew just over head and climbed nearly straight up.

"Damn, they've launched the Ghosts already. Get to your fighters ASAP and link up with VJ one-three-four. Once linked, I'll give you the transponder code alterations and we can join in the fun. I do not suggest you wait to get shot on the ground."

He did not wait for a response before he turned, running for his hanger. He wasn't about to allow anyone catch him flat footed. It had been four years since he had willingly disbanded the mercenary group he had inherited from his father. His recruitment into the Robotech Defense Forces had been Gloval's idea. And although he had given up much of the freedom he had enjoyed as a freelance mercenary, there were still certain stipulations that had been put in place before he formally entered the service. The main allowance he had pursued was the stand alone hanger, and a freelance mechanical technician, that was coming into view.

Requiem's veritech was already taxied out to the standby zone. It was typical white, though it had gray accents and secondary colors. Along the side a symbol of the grim reaper holding his scythe out stood out fiendishly with the word 'Death' labeled underneath. He had wanted a much more dramatic color scheme, however he had to give the service some way and so left the main color uniform. Even as he finally reached the standby zone, a young woman slid down the ladder from the cockpit. Her voice rang of the tone one would normally use to inform someone of a change in the night's dinner plans.

"Your systems are updated to the new specs we receive from the control tower. Designation has already been completed for both your bird and the rest of your squadron's. Since we'll apparently be roosting in the fortress for a while, I'm going to grab a couple of essentials and have everything we can get a hold on moved onboard. Control will give you instructions where to land her when you come back."

He climbed the ladder with practiced precision, taking it two rungs at a time. Stopping at the top, his hand reached in beside the seat pulling a sword from there, then putting it back. After confirming the antique weapon's presence, he leaped over the rim and landed roughly in the cockpit seat. Retrieving his helmet from above the heads up display, it was pulled gently onto his head and strapped on. It had the same reaper symbol as the side of the veritech. She had followed him up, and was making sure that he was strapped in correctly.

"Thanks darlin. Seems like it's time to add to our record, but get your asses onboard the ship now. I don't care what gets left behind. We can re-outfit or repurchase anything we need to. It's not going to be safe around here for long."

"Affirmative, Grey. Good hunting, and come back in one piece."

"I always do."

"Who cares about you? I'm talking about the bird."

Her laughter was cut short by her slamming the hatch closed on him. Requiem simply smirked at her as she slid back down the ladder. His hand sliding over the side of the helmet, visor screen sliding down as he did. Even as he turned on his tac net , he heard fokker's usual takeoff catchphrase. Moments later, the dark skinned Private Karava appeared on his side link. The private seemed more than ready to go, with his helmet on and a anxious look on his face.

"Cyan zero-two, Shiro Karava reporting in Sir. It seems that someone has already taken care of my designations, sir."

There was less than a moment between Karava's uplink till the other private appeared on his other side screen. This was an altogether different type of anxiousness that Requiem noticed on this man's face. He seemed to be deriving enjoyment simply out of the thought of combat. The visor down on his helmet only made the image more disturbing, imagining how his eyes looked at the moment.

"Cyan zero-three, Vanz Roken ready to go. By the way, why am I three? Why not the Kid?"

"Hey?!"

"Orders are orders Roken. I didn't pick the designations, but you can pick a fight with the brass after this sortie if that's what you wish. Stay in standby zones till I've receive takeoff confirmation."

Requiem switched over to the SDF-1's communications link. A image of Commander Lisa Hayes, well known by now to every enlisted personnel on base. He nodded to her and tilted his head a little popping his neck joints. She made a squeamish looked that made him consider that she always asked him to stop doing that.

"SDF control, this is Cyan zero-one, Grey Requiem requesting take off clearance for Cyan Squadron. Zero-one on standby at reserve runway two. Zero-two and three on standby at the main runway."

"Your squad had been exempt from active duty Corporal Requiem, due to the rearrangements. Are you sure you and your men are ready for combat?"

"Affirmative Commander."

"Very well. VJ one-three-four, proceed for takeoff on runway reserve two. Cyan zero-two and three take runway three. Form up on course seven-nine and prepare to engage enemy forces."

"Rodger SDF Control. Cyan Squadron launching for Course seven-nine. Okay you heard the Lady. Take off and form up. Once airborne, switch over to tac net."

The latter half spoken as he turned off the link to SDF control. A rather bemused smirk crossed his face as he noticed that his only responses were a nod and a smirk respectively from his subordinates. As the engines revved behind him, Requiem apply more pressure pushing the throttle. The veritech answered with g-forces increasing as it flew down the runway and up to the sky. As he turned and followed course seven-nine, two other veritechs entered formation behind him on either side. Requiem adjusted the Veritech's wing span to gain speed, the others followed suit.

Just as the squadron broke through the cloud cover, explosions rippled across the sky. Immediately they were face to face with three of the oddly triangular alien fighters. Requiem and his squadron peeled off from the oncoming enemies, in three separate directions like flower blossoming. They managed to dodge most of the fire by doing so. As they completed their loops, the three Cyan fighters took on targets of the enemy crafts. Requiem's lasers carved through the cockpit of the middle one as he came down right on top of it. The dead craft beginning a nose dive into the ocean below. Karava's cannon hit the westernmost craft, but did not damage it enough yet to finish it off. Roken let loose a missile at the other. The targeted craft erupting in a explosion of parts and flame. The enemy fighter, now returning fire on Karava, let loose more laser blasts that luckily simply melted the paint of the more nimble veritech. Requiem's lasers finished it off as he leveled out again.

"Good job, but be mindful of your payloads please. We can't be sure just how many more there will be or when we can re-supply. If we get split up again, the two of you are each other's wingman. Leave the other behind to get shot down, and I'll shoot you when you land. Understood?"

"Gotcha."

"Rodger."

Even as they were reforming their formation behind Requiem, six more fighters appeared raining down fire from above. Karava and Roken formed up in a two man formation and broke off to left and beginning to climb to meet the new adversaries from the side. Requiem climbed straight up rolling his veritech through the rain of energy beams. His lasers fired twice at the center most enemy causing it to erupt in explosions. The two nearest enemy fighters shook from the explosions, apparently receiving some damage from it. A laser hit Requiem's veritech, but did little damage, as he flew through the middle of the enemy formation. Just as he was passing the enemy fighters, he pulled down the B lever beside his throttle.

His Veritech began the miraculous change from a jet fighter into the armored robot form, battloid mode, that would soon become very familiar to these aliens. Requiem fired his gun pod at one of the enemies that had seemed damaged by the prior explosion. It also erupted in explosions now, as did the other as it was hit from Requiem's second gun pod burst. Karava and Roken banked in firing their lasers at a pair of enemies left, each downing one. As Requiem shifted back into fighter mode, the last of the enemy fighters banked back around and fired upon the closer Karava. Karava switched to battloid mode and in all appearances did somewhat of a flip over the enemy fire as he transformed. He returned the fire with a full burst from his gun pod causing yet another enemy fighter to explode. Karava shifted back into fighter mode as the three returned to formation.

The next half hour or so became a blur in the minds of the pilots. Wave after wave of enemy fighters collided in what Commander Fokker would later call one of the biggest dog fights in history. As what little was left of the alien forces retreated, leaving several empty spots in the veritech formations. The Cyan squadron survived, though not without numerous scorch marks dotting their fighters. Karava's veritech wobbled a little from time to time as they began their flight back to the SDF-1 for light repairs and re-supply. His wing had been damaged from an enemy blast and he was fighting to maintain control of the fighter. Roken's veritech was in better condition, however he had managed to expend all ammo and missiles in keeping it that way. The only weapon left useful being his Jet lasers. Requiem's veritech seemed to be better off than the others, having used minimal ammo and almost no missiles. It was as Requiem was sorting through all of this information that Commander Hayes linked in over his tenet.

"Corporal Requiem! You and your squad switched through your modes without clearance. I could have your court-martialed."

"First of all, Commander Hayes. I wasn't given clearance to be shot down out here either. Second, you couldn't have me court-martialed even if you did want to. And Finally my dear miss Hayes, my contract states that while I will take your concerns under advisement, that I do not have to follow your orders or regulations in a combat scenario. I am technically still considered a freelancer as far as your government is concerned."

"That'll be enough Grey. Commander Hayes is not yet been briefed on your special services."

Requiem didn't blink as Captain Gloval appeared over Hayes's shoulder. Although the interruption seemed to startle the commander a bit, particularly Gloval's disapproving tone. Even as the conversation transpired, Requiem pulled his squadron up into formation, far to the back of the sky full of veritechs, on approach to return to either the SDF or one of the battleships offshore. Gloval clapped his pipe against his palm, an action oddly drawing Requiem's eyes to focus on the screen.

"It has been a rough day already, and most likely the fun is only beginning, so I've no time for this. While under my command Requiem you WILL do more than take orders under advisement. As well as cause as little trouble as possible for my bridge crew. Is that understood, 'Death'?"

"Affirmative Sir! Cyan squadron fully accounted for and returning to base for re-supply."

"Good! It's 129RR, Now get off the tac net Miss Hayes has more important things to do."

Requiem flipped the switch turning the tac net's connection to the bridge off, with a sigh. He watched the skies ahead of him for a moment. Leading a team in a battle was much more familiar to him than following someone else. Last time he had followed anyone in battle, it had been his father. Even now his mind wandered to a time that things had been much simpler for him. His eyebrow raising slightly as Skull One broke away back towards the city. The action stirred him from his thoughts, as well as made him wonder if he had missed an order having turned his tac net off for the moment. Requiem flipped the switch turning his tac net back on and contacted Commander Fokker.

"What's going on Commander? I had a little trouble with my tac net."

"Oh, just a little business left back in town. A friend had to land so I'm going to check him out before returning. Kramer is in command until I return though I doubt it matters to you Grey. If you can, make it back double time, I don't think for a second this is over."

"Got it, watch yourself until we get back at least."

Requiem switched his tac net over to his team's private channel. His veritech was already accelerating to his commands pulling off from the formation some for a better entry of his target destination. He was rather pleased to find that without being directed his wingmen were accelerating and altering their course to follow him.

"We'll be landing in bay 129RR. Looks like the science department is giving us a hanger to roost in. Pick up your speed as much as you can. We're going to be needing reloading asap."

"Affirmative."

"Gotcha."

Even with Karava's wing damage, the three veritech arrived at the SDF's hangers before any other squadron were even beginning approach procedures. None of the bay's zones had been labeled yet, so the Cyan Squadron simply angled their veritech's into the central-most three zones while leaving a zone between each other. The young woman that had met Requiem at his veritech when he had taken off was standing not far in front of them when they landed. Her captain's uniform made her stand out, though it had been taken care of possibly less than any other mechanic's overall's. It was wrinkled and baggy stained with oils and hydraulic fluids noticeably with some unknown stains as well. She was giving the three of them disapproving glares as they exited their cockpits. It was a contrasted scene, the fourteen year old looking captain with old men privates and lieutenants waiting on her orders. Especially when she walked up angrily to the veritech pilots who all seemed a fair bit older than her.

"What the hell was that? It wasn't proper dog fighting that's for damned sure. Three you were blowing all your ammo for maybe a bogie every twelve gun pod shots. That's a full bloody volley per enemy. And two, you're thinking too damned hard on the maneuvers you're trying to pull. It's making you slow on the reaction time. Grey, who the fuck gave you permission to muff the paint job? I told you one piece, that includes the bloody paint. Two years ain't long enough for your ass to get that rusty."

Requiem simply stood there in front of his veritech, taking off his helmet as the young woman stormed up to him. At the moment she was wagging her finger in his face in correspondence with her last statement. Karava and Roken took places beside him, though they both looked confused. Roken seemed particularly annoyed at the sight before him. Roken gave a snort as he looked at Requiem and tossed a thumb at the girl, while phrasing his curiosity.

"Who's the brat, Corporal?"

"What the hell did you call me?"

"You didn't know yet? That's Requiem's wife."

All personnel in the room turned an looked at the private engineer who'd spoken that last part in a self-humored tone. Grey shook his head sadly wagging his finger back and forth. All the mechanics and personnel near the outspoken man, quickly backed away from him. The young captain charged at the man, faster than most people in the room could see as little more than a blur, and connected her right fist with his nose. The engineer flew back literally sliding across the decking of the hanger several feet. After a few moments she looked around at everyone else, no one seemed terribly surprised that the engineer did not rise from where he had stopped on the floor. She glared somewhat at the mechanics.

"What am I running here, a beauty salon? Get your arses to work and reload those birds. A repair crew should start on bird two immediately. Or do you wanna join this wiseass?"

"That my good mister Roken is Captain Audra Reese, my personal mechanic and engineer. As well as my closest companion, so the disparaging remarks could be done without. Though it wont be me you'll be answering to as you can probably see. Auds, you need to help too, it needs to be done yesterday. I'll be at it in a few moments after a trip to the head."

"And what's your hurry damnit?"

"They were a distraction, nothing more."

"Oh. Got it. Get a move on you twits."

"Gentlemen, you've got five minutes to handle any business you need to before we get back in the air."

Reese was hurriedly occupying herself with repairs to Karava's Veritech, too much to care or notice the two Pilots behind left a bit bewildered in the hanger. Requiem had been walking towards the door to the side of the hanger since his last comment. The mechanics were scrambling around the three veritechs doing the numerous refitting needed to launch them for battle again. Roken looked over at Karava and shook his head giving a smirk.

"Kid I think we got drafted by the nuthouse, and I think I like it."

"Yea, no complaints here."


End file.
